1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to structural wood products and wood veneers that are applied to structural wood products for use in furniture, and more particularly to a simulated veneer product made from a paper substrate and an imprintable material adhered to the paper substrate.
2. Background of the Related Art
Wood veneers are desirable because they give the appearance of solid wood, with all of its grain and texture, to products made of composite wood materials. Wood veneers provide stability and strength as well as improved aesthetic appearance when they are applied over structural or composite wood products. The use of wood veneers is also desirable for forest sustainability and lower material costs.
Simulated wood veneer products have also had success in lower cost furniture products. In this regard, paper veneers with printed wood grain patterns have seen some success in the market. However, these simulated paper veneer products lack the depth and texture of real wood veneers.